


Cotton Candy

by PesterJester



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Just friends being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Seam takes Jevil out to get Cotton Candy since he hasn't killed anyone in at least 3 hours.
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune)
Kudos: 18





	Cotton Candy

Jevil excitedly ran through the forest with Seam following him. Seam had promised Jevil a treat if he managed to behave well today and boy! Jevil loves treats, especially when Seam promises them. They’re always the best treats! They’re currently on their way to the town to get Jevil’s treat. Seam had been pretty secretive about what it was and that meant the greatest treats! 

Finally they were at the town and immediately Jevil could smell something wonderfully sweet. His nose twitched as he sniffed and sniffed. He hadn’t even realized he was standing still until Seam came and grabbed his hand, leading him off somewhere. Turns out that somewhere was the source of that wonderful smell, a cotton Candy machine! Cotton candy is Jevil’s favorite! Seam could only chuckle as he watched Jevil excitedly bounce in place, already drooling. 

The old plush cat bought some cotton candy and handed it over to Jevil. He snatched it from him opened his mouth wide and took a huge bite from the sugary delight. His eyes lit up and he hummed with content. The two began to make their way back home. Seam felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked over to Jevil to see him offering him some of his cotton candy. He gave a small smile and gratefully accepted, enjoying the taste of the candy. The two of them talked as they happily returned home.


End file.
